


Fulfillment

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Butt Plugs, Claiming Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dean, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: wincestiel abo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfillment

Dean’s heats are always fun. He’s easily the horniest of the three anyway, and heat practically doubles his libido. Really, its a good thing he has both Sam and Cas to keep him occupied, Sam thinks, because there’s no way either of them would be able to keep up on their own. 

The three of them are sprawled out on the couch, watching a romcom that Cas had been wanting to see. Dean is getting more and more fidgety between them, their last round of sex having ended a couple of hours ago. Both Sam and Cas pretend to not notice, not until his cock is leaking and the smell of omega slick has filled the room. 

Cas leans over then, tugging Dean into his lap so Dean’s back is against his chest. Dean gasps when Cas rocks the plug in his ass, and Sam bites his lip, trying to enjoy both shows while ignoring his achingly hard cock. He watches Cas draw the thick plug out, taking it when Cas holds it out, and placing it on the coffee table in front of them so Cas doesn’t have to dislodge Dean from his lap. 

Gently, Cas coaxes Dean up enough that he Can line up and sink in as Dean lowers back down onto his lap. Dean whimpers when Cas bottoms out and holds him tightly so that Dean can’t ride him, only allowing slow rocking motions.

It’s not nearly enough for either of them to get off, and Dean huffs in irritation after a while. “Cas, please. I need it. Need your knot in me, please,” he breaks and pleads, just the way Cas always waits for him to do before fucking him. 

The angel loosens his grip so that his hands are merely resting on Dean’s hips. “Good boy, Dean. Go on.”

This angle proves a little tough for Dean, not allowing him to pull up far on Cas’ cock, and soon Cas is helping him ride the angel’s cock. Cas’ knot has already started to flare from the prolonged teasing and being buried in tight omega heat. Dean lets out a quiet noise every time is slips into him, and it makes Sam’s hands itch to wrap his fingers around his own. He bites his lip hard to fight it down, knowing he’s got to keep it down if he wants his turn at knotting Dean later. 

Dean’s rhythm builds until he’s slamming himself down on Cas’ cock, flushed and desperate. Suddenly, Cas growls and drags him down, forcing a cry from Dean’s throat when he shoves in deep and Dean writhes on top of him as the knot fills and stretches him wide.

"G-god, Cas," Dean gasps, coming over his belly and their legs, grinding back into the angel’s lap. Cas leans up to press his teeth into the mating mark on Dean’s shoulder, grunting as he ruts shallowly into Dean. He laps at the bite when he pulls back, leaning into the soft cushions of the couch and Dean sprawls back against him. 

Sam’s brother is always sweet in the afterglow, searching for one of Cas’ hands to hold and nuzzling against his cheek. Cas nuzzles right back, wrapping his free arm around Dean’s waist as they all turn their attention back to the movie.

Sam’s grateful for the distraction, feeling his need slip further away while Cas and Dean are knotted. It’s about half an hour before Cas softens enough to slip out, and Dean’s whine makes them both chuckle. There’s come and slick sliding out of him, and it’s really a good thing they’d laid out towels on the couch before starting the movie because it would be a bitch to clean that up later. 

"Come here, omega," Sam growls, and Dean practically scrambles across the couch to straddle his brother’s lap. He knows that tone, the one that says Sam is going to fuck him rough, and fuck if he doesn’t want it despite the thorough knotting Cas just gave him. 

Sam yanks him up and thrusts in hard, wrapping one muscular arm around Dean’s waist and using the other to grip his short hair tight. The pain makes Dean gasp and his cock twitch, and the throaty laugh that gets from Sam sends a tingling shiver through him. 

Sure enough, the pace Sam sets is brutal, hauling Dean on and off his cock like he weighs nothing, all alpha strength. The hand stays clenched in his hair, and Sam leans forward to bite at his exposed neck, across his collar bones and down to his chest. He scrapes teeth lightly over one of Dean’s nipples before biting down, harder and harder, then letting go to suck and lap at it before switching to the other. Sam blows on them, cool air on heated flesh and Dean jerks in his hold, crying out when the movement yanks his own hair. 

Dean can feel Sam’s knot popping in and out of him, pleasure spiking through him in almost painful shudders on every push. He clenches down on one thrust in, wanting the knot inside, wanting Sam’s come and he fights to chase it despite his brother’s restraining hold.

Sam lets go then, shifting his hold to Dean’s shoulder to pull him forward, biting down on the claim mark that mirrors Cas’ as he shoves his thickening knot into Dean. He lets go and gives a growling shout against Dean’s neck when Dean comes, clamping tight around cock and knot as Sam spills into him.

They stay like that for a moment, panting, and Sam laps absently at the reddening bite mark on Dean’s neck. He unwraps his arm from around Dean’s waist and strokes over the skin, wondering if it would bruise. 

Following Cas’ earlier move, Sam leans back into the cushions and Dean slumps against his chest. He hums contentedly when Sam strokes through his hair to soothe the ache from having it pulled. Dean falls asleep as his brother rubs his back, only stirring when Sam pulls out and Cas carefully pushes the plug back into place. They let him rest, for now, knowing his heat isn’t finished with any of them yet.


End file.
